


full sun, vulpecula stars

by winwinko (carrotdiamond)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, M/M, Making Out, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bunny!doyoung, cursing, dowoo, fox!haechan, heats but not quite, mark is kinda obsessed with hybrids, markhyuck, mentions of bullying, redpanda!chenle, the nct as hybrids au yall have been waiting for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/winwinko
Summary: Mark became known in the whole school because of his obsession with the hybrids that lived in the town. When his path crosses with Donghyuck's, a human and fox hybrid that starts attending his school, the fate's gears start to turn.hybrid!auFox!DonghyuckRabbit!DoyoungRed panda!Chenlethis is a translation of the work posted on spiritfanfics. same author.





	full sun, vulpecula stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> This is the first chapter! So excited! I've been writing this story with a friend (I'll put her user here when she opens her account) so you can maybe notice our different styles?  
> Anyways, I hope you all like it!

Once, when I was little, my grandfather told me the story about how he had met my grandmother. His ears bounced happily as he spoke, a tenderness and love filled shine in his eyes.

He was just a young lion fighting for his place in the world because the humans were still very afraid of hybrids, specially lions. However, one day he was running away from a bunch of delinquents who decided to play hunter and hid in a huge garden. There were flowers and leaves everywhere, tall and leafy trees, like a woodland. He was so mesmerized by the beauty of the garden that he kept walking and walking until he came across a glass building with more plants inside of it, and that was when he saw the most beautiful woman on the planet, my grandmother.

“Your grandmother had always loved flowers. Little did she know she was the prettiest flower of them all” he used to say “She had always loved botany and spent most of the time at that garden. And after meeting her, that's where I stayed as well. I helped her study for her tests in college and I can still scientifically name every plant. Can you believe it?”

My grandfather was the best person in the world, he was my biggest idol during my childhood. I used to spend whole afternoons listening to his stories, his escapes from people that wanted to hunt him, his protests, his fights, his whole life was amazing and full of turnarounds.

His death came in a subtle and even poetic way. He died in his sleep, calm and with a tiny smile on his face, like he was proud of himself, thankful for everything he had, and I don't doubt he was. After going through years and years of fight, he would finally be in peace.

Maybe he's the biggest reason of my fascination towards hybrids. I wanted to study them, understand them, it was a way for me to be closer to the most majestic man and lion I've ever met too. Hybrids are such wonderful and fascinating creatures, I never understood the absurd fear and the stupid prejudice people had towards them.

Unfortunately, my research ended up attracting attention from people in my school and not in a good way. There are terrible names and rumors that if you happen to hear without knowing me, you'll think I'm some pervert or obsessed with hybrids in a disgusting way when it's completely the opposite. And maybe this situation has become a little worse because two of my friends are hybrids too. Dongyoung is a rabbit that works and lives with Jungwoo's family and Chenle is a red-panda.

But all the jokes, teasing and rumors don't go any further, so we learned how to ignore them. Through the years, the hybrids managed to achieve many rights, which give us some peace and protection, since it's illegal to attack a hybrid. I guess what helped us survive in that sometimes hostile environment was the fact that we didn't care, because the intention of those jerks was to get on our nerves.

Screw them.

Anyway, at the beginning of the sophomore year, a new student started attending our school. Which was an extremely unusual event since we lived in a minuscule lost piece of land in the middle of nowhere. No one in their right mind moved to our town. He had orange hair, kinda red actually, his ears and tail were long, pointy and soft. He was slim, graceful, had a sharp and confident look that had kept the whole class in silence and a tiny smirk that made me intrigued.

“Class, welcome Lee Donghyuck!” the teacher said, smiling. She was one of the few really good people in that school “He came from Seoul. Be nice to him, okay? You can sit there in the back, dear, next to Mark”.

I'd like it if the teacher hadn't made the new boy sit near me. The looks and giggles that that act caused were extremely annoying. Donghyuck pulled the chair from under the desk and sat down. I shrank on my chair, hearing the symphony of “hmmmm” in the classroom.

I sighed deeply and felt Jaemin's hand on my shoulder. Then I turned around and saw that look of his that told me to just relax and let it slide and, like always, that's what I did.

Later, during PE class, we were all in the locker room putting on our sports uniform when Jeno approached us already impeccably dressed.

“What did you think of the newcomer?” he asked “He looks nice”

“I think he's weird, I don't know” Jaemin grumbled, putting his shirt on.

“Well, he's a fox and we've never seen a fox around” I said, zipping my sweats “I just hope he doesn't bite me”.

The other two boy's confused expression made it clear that they haven't noticed.

“I noticed him staring at me at times, you know? Maybe it's all in my head, but that fox's eyes looking at me like they wanted to swallow me made me a bit scared” I said, closing my lock and looking at Donghyuck, who was changing alone in a farther corner.

“He wants to swallow you, huh?” Jeno laughed, raising his eyebrows. Jaemin and him were smirking maliciously like the two idiots they were.

“Oh, shut up. Let's go before the teacher comes grab us by the collar” I grunted, walking away and listening to the two idiots laugh behind my back.

The first activities of the day were some tests for the teacher to update our data like running and jumping, this kind of thing. We got in a line close to the athletics track, waiting for our turn to run a certain distance. Donghyuck was in front of Jeno who was in front of me. I could see his ears moving up close and thought that was cute. It would definetely be on my notes later.

“Lee Donghyuck!” the teacher called, watching him walk to the start line “On three. One… Two… Three”

The whistle was blown and, in a heartbeat, Donghyuck shot to the track, running faster than any of us could ever imagine, making the other students whistle and show surprised expressions. In seconds, he was back to the starting point, the teacher and the class's jaws dropped to the ground by his performance and he didn't even look that tired.

“Y-y-you can go drink some water, Donghyuck… Next!” the man said, excitedly writing something down on his clipboard.

After Jeno, it was finally my turn to run. While I let my mind wander watching the tree's green treetops branches, I though about how much of my soles I'd have to burn to achive Donghyuck's results. I felt nervous after watching his spectacle. It would be difficult to do a good job, reach the best marks like I regularly did. However, the teachers wouldn't expect us to be on the level of a hybrid, it wasn't even possible, I'm the stubborn one. A bit less apprehensive after realizing that, I shot when hearing the whistle.

The hot sun affected my performance, but we do what we can, right? At least I'd be in the top 10, despite not being satisfied. Well, anyways, I went to drink water and when I came closer to the fountain, the hybrid was there. Donghyuck was staring at me, unpretentious, but I didn't care much and approached the many faucets. I drank some water and washed my face. Sweat was running down my temple and back. In short: disgusting. Great.

I noticed he was still staring at me, but, this time, his fox's eyes were glued to me like he wanted to take something away from me, whatever it was. The fox wiped his lips with the back of his hand, getting rid of the drops. A shiver ran down my spine and I shook, water droplets flying everywhere. The next moment, he was gone. In his place, Jeno and Jaemin, the devilish two, appeared.

I rolled my eyes even before they opened their mouths and turned to the faucet.

“Oh, well” Jaemin exclaimed, exhibiting his mischievous eyes and that shit eating grin “Jeno is right. He really wants to eat you”.

“It's devour” Jeno interrupted “Don't be rude” he laughed sarcastically.

“Mark Lee, dear friend, I have enough reasons to believe that the new student wants to kill you and devour you or strip you and devour you. These are two good options, don't you think? Place your bet” Jaemin laughed “Is it good like that?”

“Incredible, dear Nana, great” Jeno was pretending to be an old aristocrat or something like that.

“I only stand you 'cause you guys give me snacks” I said, turning around to show them a face filled with pure disgust.

Honestly, they are my friends, but sometimes their jokes annoy me more than anything. It's not right to talk about hybrids like they're wild or even promiscuous. Maybe I'll talk to them later and they'll understand. Maybe I'm overreacting.

“Come on, Darwin, the class is about to end” Jeno smiled with a hint of guilt and went back to the field.

 

Even though it's unusually hot for this time of the year, they didn't let us shower. Which means we went back to the classroom like a bunch of skunks. No offense.

It wouldn't be a big deal usually, but it's Donghyuck's first day and his desk is right next to mine. If it was someone else, the situation wouldn't really change for him, but the fact is that it changes for me. I like to leave a good impression and, well… It didn't take long. There it was: the hybrid's nose twitched and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I'm sorry, alright? The classroom is just like a pigsty” suddenly, I felt nervous “No offense, of course. Pigs are nice. I mean, I love bacon” what kind of idiot would care about offending pigs in front of a hybrid and would just make it worse by saying he likes bacon? The one and only Mark Lee “Like, it's meat. You're carnivorous, right?” shit. It's not just because he's a fox that he would like meat. Stereotypes… Foxes are omnivorous “I'm sorry, I meant: do you like meat? I'm not judging you…” it was time for me to shut up.

Donghyuck stared at me with wide eyes. I would too, if I was him. I literally spat a whole dictionary over him.

“I wanted to make a good impression, but it's hard to when I'm smelling like that” I lowered my head and whispered.

“No, that's not it” he said quietly.

When I looked up to contest, the teacher finally arrived and we all stopped speaking.

 

At lunchtime, Chenle, Dongyoung, Jungwoo and I were sitting at a distant table, waiting for our other friends, who were still in class. Chenle ate a cabbage salad while reading his text for a literature seminar. Dongyoung and Jungwoo were talking quietly as they shared rice cakes, smiling at each other. I was just watching whatever happened on the green courtyard.

There were many round wooden tables arranged on the lawn in front of the food stand where Jaemin and Jeno always bought their snacks. Some tables had parasols while others didn't, like ours. The students were filling in the area little by little. I knew – at least was able to recognize the faces of – all of them. Some were even my childhood friends. It was to be expected in such a small town.

I raised my head to look for Jaemin and Jeno. They were taking too long. What would I even do without their snacks?

“Who are you looking for, Mark?” Dongyoung asked, biting an apple as Jungwoo caressed his cute gray bunny ears.

“The two idiots” I said, eyeing the area.

The bunny hybrid turned to help me and his ears automatically raised.

“Who is it, there?” he pointed at the newcomer.

“Donghyuck. He arrived today” Chenle replied without taking his eyes off the text.

Everyone turned to look at the hybrid. How did the red-panda know this? I didn't notice he was paying attention.

“What is it?” he raised his face to stare at us “I already talked to him” he shrugged and put more of the cabbage salad in his mouth.

“I don't like him” Dongyoung turned his gaze back to the table.

“What? You don't even know him” Jungwoo lowered his head to face the bunny hybrid closely, giggling cutely at him.

“He's a fox!” he bit the apple again “What if he wants to attack me?!” Dongyoung's eyes widened comically and his ears twitched. He went back to gnawing on the apple, then. It was the cutest little thing on the world.

Jungwoo laughed and approached one of Dongyoung's ear of human appearance, whispering:

“Only _I_ can attack you” he grinned.

When he heard that, Dongyoung dropped the apple and started chewing on a rice cake, hiding his blushing face behind his long bunny ears.

“Can you be gross somewhere else?” Chenle grunted.

“Finally, Jaemin and Jeno! I couldn't stand being here with these two disgusting lovebirds anymore” I got up and went to hold them by their arms, asking for some of their snacks.

Jungwoo and Dongyoung gave me diabetes. I really, really like them, they're like my dads at school. Sometimes, though, they're way too much for me to handle alone.

“Jaemin, it's time for you to make fun of Jungwoo and Dongyoung as you do to me so they'll stop being like this” I said with my mouth full, pointing a finger in the two oldest friends direction.

Jaemin didn't answer me. He was distracted.

“Jaemin, Mark's talking” Jeno said, nudging his shoulder.

“What?” he asked, acting like he had just woken up.

“Ignore him, guys” Chenle said “He's drooling over that Renjun filthy dick again. Jaemin, fuck, you really love being stupid, don't you? Seriously” the red-panda hybrid put his earbuds in and pretended the rest of the world didn't exist.

When he heard what Chenle had said, Jaemin's usually smiling face turned into one full of sadness. He just sat down, eating his lunch in silence.

The tension spread through all of us as we all went back to eating. Chenle had his reasons to say what he had said.

 

Later, when I got home, I ran up the stairs to my room and opened my secret diary. For the first time in what felt like forever I had something new to tell:

 

 

**Research Diary – Monday, 01**

**Notes on Lee Donghyuck, the red fox (?)**

He's the new student in our class, maybe the first one in the school in years. He came from Seoul. WHAT HE CAME TO DO HERE? WHO EVEN MOVE TO NOWHERE? I WANT ANSWERS! MAYBE HE'S A WANTED CRIMINAL THAT CAME TO HIDE? A SPY RUNNING AWAY FROM FBI? He has the face of someone who knows too much…

And I still haven't checked his medical record, but I think he's 1,70cm, like me. He must be skinnier than Jeno, but I forgot how much he weights now...

His hair is orange/red (duh, he's a fox) and his ears are very long and soft, his tail is very fluffy too and white at the end. He's slim and moves with a grace typical of foxes to the point it's kinda cute. His gaze makes everyone stop talking, maybe I want to be friends with him to intimidate some dicks.

He runs fast. According to Google, red foxes can run up to 50km/h, although with that long legs of his he must be able to run much faster.

Jeno and Jaemin made fun of me because Donghyuck kept staring at me. Like I wanted him to! I literally have no idea why he does that, I'm not that ugly or weird, am I? What if I smell? I hope from the bottom of my heart that's not the case.

Now I can't provide technical information about him, since the principal has found out I've been checking some archive… (Dongyoung has the horrible habit of keeping secrets from me, which makes my research difficult) And decided to lock all those yellow files in her locker. I'll have to work with estimates or even ask him about stuff, which goes against my mild social phobia and advanced stage shyness. In the name of science!

**Author's Note:**

> we have no beta so... If you want to do this, comment or find us on twitter! since English is not our first language there may be some funny phrases. sorry, hope you'll bear that.
> 
> then, how was it? We hope it's fun. Tell us everything!  
> btw have you guys listened to the nct remix/songs they released on itunes? I was really shocked.  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> follow us on twitter: @dobunnylucas and @leefelixfelicis


End file.
